


Долгая дорога

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action, Fights, First Meetings, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Канонная встреча на дороге.





	Долгая дорога

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Dragon Age 2018

Настроения щадить и миловать не было, оттого тратить секунды на то, чтобы посетовать о шемленском коварстве и нелегком пути Серых, было не с руки. Терон считал. Один, два, три... Считал по головам, как шемленскую скотину, и навскидку прикидывал запас вражеских стрел.

Одиннадцать. Их было одиннадцать, но они не выглядели матерыми убийцами. Место для засады подобрали хорошее, но что-то было не так... Может, что-то в опрокинутом фургоне, опустошенных повозках или в мертвых тягловых животных на пыльной земле. Простые путники, которые тоже стали жертвой чьей-то засады — и теперь вынужденные сражаться. Как-то так. Терон, впрочем, ни капли им не сочувствовал.

Единственным существенным противником выглядел собрат прямо перед ним. А досадной неприятностью — магичка за его плечом, похожая повадками на шлюху. 

Терон почти потянулся за луком, когда предчувствие, нашептанное Фалон’Дином на ухо, заставило его оглянуться — и в следующий миг он уже уворачивался от падающего на него древесного ствола, поросшего мхом.

Он резво вскочил на ноги. Они были отрезаны теперь от обратного пути, но это ничуть не тревожило. Пространство для маневра они могли выгадать даже в этом каменистом котелке. 

— На тебе — лучники, — бросил он Лелиане, чтобы она не отвлекалась на остальных. Та кивнула, потянувшись за стрелами. Сам Терон в этот миг уже натягивал тетиву.

— Нам не нужен маг на вражеской стороне, — сказал он, когда стрела, точно пронесенная Андруил сквозь воздух, просвистела мимо эльфа и ввинтилась шемленке чуть ниже ключицы.

Терон почувствовал, как остановилось время на миг этого выстрела. Он помнил, как ложилась стрела на тетиву, как ощущалось ее оперение, как она в конце, изогнувшись, врезалась в воздух, послушная течению ветра, как запела, видя цель, предвкушая ее кровь. И как удивленно распахнулись глаза эльфа-убийцы, когда стрела пролетела всего на расстоянии ладони от его шеи, хотя запросто могла бы — могла ведь — угодить ему в плечо.

Шемленка дернулась, хватаясь за древко торчавшей из ее грудины стрелы; Морриган сбоку усмехнулась и умело потянулась к ее магической и жизненной энергии, выпивая до конца. Магичка покачнулась и рухнула наземь, не нанеся ни одного удара. Морриган кинула сжатый пучок молний в ближайших врагов. Сражение началось.

Терон перекинул лук за спину, сменяя его на парные клинки, и прикрыл Лелиану, вставая на пути одного нападающего. Тот потянулся вперед длинным мечом, но Терон с силой отбил его в сторону, заставляя открыться, и со всей силы пнул в живот. Когда противник повалился навзничь, он воткнул в его сердце клинок, прошивая человеческое тело насквозь, и затем резко выдернул.

Странным образом рядом с ним внезапно очутился эльф, нанося удар сбоку. Терон успел отпрыгнуть, но чужое лезвие все же задело его: удар пришелся точно на стык кожаных пластин легкого доспеха. 

Ко всему прочему сверху сыпались стрелы, противники напирали, но больше не на Терона, а на Шейлу и Морриган.

Эльф оказался проворным и вертким, и в ближнем бою на голову превосходил Терона. Тому пришлось только сжать зубы и набрать скорости. Пока что они встречались только сталью, звон стоял оглушительный; кроме той царапины в начале сражения, никто больше не нанес другому повреждений. Терон на мгновение остро пожалел, что та, пущенная первой стрела угодила все-таки в шемленку.

Возможно, спросил он себя, стоило быть разумнее — и пустить стрелу в горло этому эльфу? Но убивать сородича не хотелось; Терон и так знал, что ему не смыть с рук кровь Затриана, но Затриан заслужил, он только вел клан прочь от клятвы Долов, потому что такая одержимость, какая была в его глазах, — это тоже рабство, только не от шемлен. 

Собрат наступал, ненавязчиво оттесняя Терона в сторону. Было сложно следить за всеми его ударами, потому что тот использовал подсечки, уловки, бил сбоку и под резким углом, так, что направление удара было невозможно отследить. Если бы Терон задумался о какой-то системе, которой подчинялись удары противника — он бы умер в тот же момент, насаженный на парные мечи эльфа, как распятая на паутине бабочка. Поэтому он не рассуждал. Им двигали инстинкты, неспящее чувство охотника, родившегося в зеленом лоне Долов. 

— Я не дотягиваюсь! — крикнула Лелиана вдруг, и Терон отскочил в сторону широким движением, отдаляясь от следующего удара, и резко обернулся. Один из лучников припал к скале; стрелы Лелианы не доставали его, а вот сам он с переменчивой меткостью попадал в них.

Эльф усмехнулся почти над ухом, как будто удивляясь, как это у противника хватает времени оглядываться. У Терона чесались ладони взяться за лук — в конце концов, он был лучником — но это была бы верная смерть. 

Вдруг противник замер, не донеся клинок до цели, судорожно попытался вдохнуть, кожа его посинела.

— Иди, — сказала Морриган. Терон огляделся. Шейла и Лелиана хорошо справлялись в ближнем бою — не в пример лучше него — а Морриган поддерживала, то отгоняя стрелы, то замедляя противников. Терон кивнул и кинулся вперед, наметанным взглядом замечая ловушки и даже растяжки. Путь к лучникам был таким извилистым, как будто тот был сундучком с тысячей замочков.

Без труда обезвредив ловушки, Терон пробрался по узкой тропинке до лучника и накинулся на него со спины, не тратя времени, и коротким быстрым движением перерезал горло коротким ножом. Лучник захрипел, тяжело осел на колени и повалился лицом вниз.

Терон тут же вскочил с трупа и выхватил лук, но к тому моменту сражение внизу было кончено. Он хмыкнул и убрал оружие. Наверху лежало три трупа, которые он методично осмотрел, сняв с одного из них пыльный почти опустевший кошель. Но деньги были им остро нужны, так что даже пара кронов не стоило скидывать со счетов.

— Все целы? — спросил он, спустившись к спутникам. Морриган вздернула бровь, Лелиана улыбнулась.

— Не стоит забот, — прогудела Шейла с привычной полунасмешкой.

— А он? — Терон покосился на эльфа, лежавшего с неловко подогнутой рукой. Если он мертв, то стоило хотя бы положить его на спину; если он был жив — то такое положение наверняка говорило как минимум о вывихе.

— Жив, — сказала Лелиана, и Терон, вопреки здравому смыслу, почувствовал слабый укол облегчения. Смерть сородича не будет на его руках, пусть и опосредовано.

— Ладно, давайте немного осмотримся, а потом поговорим с ним. Шейла, посмотришь, чтобы наш пленник не уподобился любимому животному Великой Охотницы?

— Оно хочет, чтобы я взамен уподобилась статуи? Мило. Мне не привыкать, — ответила Шейла, и Терон хмыкнул. Ему нравилась манера голема соглашаться вроде бы нехотя. 

Лелиана отправилась осматривать трупы, Морриган — повозки, а сам Терон направился к сундукам. На некоторых из них замок был неаккуратно выломан. Находки, впрочем, не впечатлили, так что будить пленника Терон отправлялся все еще в мрачном настроении. Желания щадить и миловать направо и налево, в чем полагала суть Серых Стражей Лелиана, по-прежнему не было, но при этом Терон точно знал, что не убьет собрата, ни сегодня, ни в ближайшее десятилетие. 

Он подошел к бессознательному эльфу, присел и вздохнул.

— Что ж, поговорим, — сказал он и попытался привести его в чувство. Получилось со второй попытки. Эльф застонал, перевернулся набок, оберегая пострадавшую руку от давления, и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.

— О, позволь сберечь твое время, — начал эльф, оглядев победителей. Голос у него оказался звучным и выразительным, богатым на интонации, и походил на ручей, вскакивающий на ухабах с нездешним стрекочущим говором. Самое оно распевать древние баллады у костров меж уснувших на стоянках аравелей. У Терона было еще несколько вопросов, но... Настроение внезапно изменилось.


End file.
